


Cause what if I never love again?

by NiciJones



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: But I had to write something for this song, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I've wanted to do that for awhile, Leaving, M/M, Sad Ending, don't come whining when you cry, ok so this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: They knew their partnership wasn't endless. But to have it end so suddenly... a last goodbye.





	Cause what if I never love again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyneko/gifts).



> Listen to the song!
> 
> 'All I ask' by Adele

_I will leave my heart at the door_  
I won't say a word  
They've all been said before, you know  
So why don't we just play pretend  
Like we're not scared of what is coming next  
Or scared of having nothing left 

It was easy for Napoleon to pick the lock at the door. Almost too easy. He found Illya in the living room. None of his things had been packed. It made his tummy tie into knots. No pretending what would follow then. All they could do was pretend not to be scared. He sat down next to him.

_Look, don't get me wrong_  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is 

They had always known that their partnership was not endless. But for the day to have come so suddenly… Suddenly all words seemed pointless. Their constant bickering like a bitter joke. He leant against Illya’s shoulder who, after a moment, wrapped an arm around his shoulders. For a moment Napoleon leant into the embrace before he turned his head to look up into his eyes.  
He could say, ‘I’m sorry,’ but he wasn’t sorry for anything he had done. He could say, ‘Maybe they won’t be so harsh on you. Maybe it will just be a firm scolding,’ but that would be a lie as well because they wouldn’t be gentle on Illya.  
So all Napoleon could think of doing, which didn’t feel wrong or like just another lie, was leaning up to bring their lips together.

_If this is my last night with you_  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again? 

Napoleon remembered gently being lowered to the cushions. He remembered having his shirt pushed off his shoulders. He remembered feeling a hand grab his own and hold on tighter than ever before.

_I don't need your honesty_  
It's already in your eyes  
And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me  
No one knows me like you do  
And since you're the only one that matters  
Tell me who do I run to? 

When he had looked up into Illya’s eyes, afterwards, they had been brimming with love and Napoleon was sure he looked much the same. They were still breathless. He gently pushed a strand of sweaty hair out of Illya’s eyes. He pulled him down for another kiss.

_Let this be our lesson in love_  
Let this be the way we remember us  
I don't wanna be cruel or vicious  
And I ain't asking for forgiveness  
All I ask is 

They fell asleep eventually, naked bodies entwined under the thin blanket Illya had lying around on his couch. When Napoleon woke, sometime in the night, he noticed that Illya was awake as well. For a moment, he thought they would be having a talk now. That they would stutter about their feelings and apologise and eventually assure each other they would be alright.  
But he was pleasantly surprised when Illya attacked his mouth with a hungry kiss. 

_If this is my last night with you_  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again? 

This time they weren’t as careful. They fucked raw and quick. Illya left bites on his neck and shoulders. Napoleon left scratch marks on his back. He would be sore the next morning but it would remind him that this wasn’t a dream. That the fire in Illya’s eyes as he held him and pushed into him wasn’t a picture drawn by his imagination.

When Napoleon woke the next morning Illya was gone and he knew he wouldn’t be coming back.


End file.
